Misunderstood
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: Al was misunderstood by the Dauntless. He was just a boy who made the wrong choice. The fear had shut him down. He wants people to simply realize that. One-Shot. I recommend tissues. While reading this, try and find the song Human by Christina Perri.


Misunderstood

 **A/N: I don't know where this came from. I haven't written for this fandom (still a Divergent fan though) in a long, long time. I was just bored, so I wrote this. It has angst...I'm surprised it is from me...I hope you like it though!**

* * *

Al was misunderstood by everyone in Dauntless as someone who committed suicide.

He was at first misunderstood as a coward by some.

But he was much more than that.

He was never a Dauntless, you see.

His aptitude was for Amity.

He never really wanted to hurt anyone.

He joined Dauntless for his parents. They favored the faction. They were Dauntless transfers.

That first night, he wondered what he got himself into.

Did he make the right choice? Deep down, he knew that he didn't. He made his parents happy, but not himself.

That night he had cried himself to sleep.

When initiation training started, he was appalled and disgusted.

It was his Amity nature.

Why everyone was fighting so viciously, he could not understand.

He eventually began to develop feelings for the Abnegation transfer.

He remembered the defiance she had shown Eric.

She took the knife.

She saved him from becoming a factionless.

He had managed to make friends: her, an Erudite boy, and a Candor girl.

But would they last long?

It wasn't enough.

He came out as number eight for the rankings.

It was Visiting Day.

His parents would be so proud. They would want to know what he was doing, how the fights were.

He didn't want to say, that maybe he had made the wrong choice all along.

He should have joined Amity.

 _She_ had come to talk to him, to give him solace. _She_ was made for this place. He had developed a love for _her._

 _She_ was the number Six.

Stage two had come soon enough.

He was nice underneath.

He was horrible at fear simulations.

What would happen, he thought, when he was factionless, if he was factionless?

He panicked.

The fear simulations came naturally for _her._

But not for him; the fear was slowly shutting him down.

The fear was eating at him.

The fear was changing the once kind boy into a shell of his former self.

The rankings had come up. He was last.

He wasn't factionless yet, but he was bound to be.

He wished every night before he fell asleep that he joined Amity.

Not anymore.

He didn't know what exactly he was anymore.

The fear had ruined him.

 _She_ will make it into Dauntless. He had a certain urge for her to need him.

 _Not_ the other way around.

He didn't know what got into him, he would _never_ forgive himself.

But he had accepted Peter's offer.

They had snuck up on the Abnegation transfer in covered masks before grabbing her and carrying her to the chasm.

She was screaming, yelling for help.

His mask fell.

Her blue-grey eyes were looking into his in fear, shock, and terror.

Peter had tried to lift her off the edge.

But he heard yells. Four had come. Four had come to save her.

He and Peter had made a run for it that night.

He let his fear control him.

He would never let himself live it down.

When he heard that she was alright, he was immensely relieved.

He had foolishly asked for her forgiveness.

Why would she forgive him, after what he had done?

He was right.

She didn't.

She told him to stay away from her, and if he didn't, then she'd kill him.

She had then called him a coward.

He knew it was the truth.

He was _never_ a Dauntless.

He was too loyal to his family. He was peaceful; he would have done well in another faction.

He was Amity.

He had almost caused the death of a girl; his fellow initiate, the girl he loved.

He knew what he had to do.

He stood by the chasm.

Thinking foolishly of what might have happened if he did defy his parents and chose Amity, he took a deep breath.

He jumped.

That was the end of Al's tale.

He wasn't a coward.

He wasn't a suicidal.

He was just a misunderstood boy who made the wrong choice.

And he just wants people to realize that.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, wow. I know that Al is a misunderstood character, but wow! I didn't even know I could write like this. I'm crying. You might want tissues. Wow. I'm stunned by my own capability. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review!**

 **-Ana**


End file.
